


Drakens Together

by FoxyHeichou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Male Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyHeichou/pseuds/FoxyHeichou
Summary: “Mr. Potter. Term hasn’t even started and we’re already causing trouble it seems. Follow me.” His drawling tone sent a shiver up my spine, whether from fear or something else I wasn’t willing to ponder just now, I was unsure of it. Then I caught the scent. I couldn’t help but lean closer and let my eyes flutter shut. He smelt amazing. Whatever soaps he was using, I wanted them. “Mr. Potter! Now!” His voice pulled me back to reality and I took a moment to gather my bearings and blink through the odd hazy fog surrounding me.“Yes, Professor.” I nodded and pulled my arm from Hermione’s grasp, turning to follow Professor Snape right back through the doors to the Great Hall. To my surprise however, instead of heading towards his office we made way towards the apparition boundary line. I didn’t deem it necessary to question his decision as of yet, not only did he have my complete trust, but the walls had ears.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 534





	1. No.1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rise of the Drackens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384548) by [StarLight_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/pseuds/StarLight_Massacre). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shivered as he entered the grand walls of Hogwarts, something in his gut was telling him that everything was as it should be now. All summer long he had had a feeling of deep longing and frustration boiling, seemingly, just under his skin. It came to a head on June eighteenth when wings sprouted from his back in a bloody mess. The following weeks met him with fangs, claws, small scales everywhere and small minute changes to his height, eyes, and hair. Well, I guess better than perfect vision isn’t small, but it was gradual. Harry refocused as Hermione dragged him through into the great hall, of which he froze mere steps past the door. Severus Snape, resident potions master and rumored dungeon bat was stood directly in front of him with a look of loathing mixed with confusion. I knew the look meant absolutely nothing, after the third task last year the Professor had pulled me aside and explained his coerced position in the war, over the last few weeks of term he had shared stories of my mother but preferred not to talk about my father. I knew without a doubt, he had my best interest in mind, and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Readers! This is by no means my first fanfic however; I rarely ever post my actual writings. Feel free to ask any questions or share any concerns!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Franchise is entirely J.K. Rowling’s, this is my spin-off interpretation and is made with the intent of receiving absolutely zero royalties.

Chapter No.1  
He shivered as he entered the grand walls of Hogwarts, something in his gut was telling him that everything was as it should be now. All summer long he had had a feeling of deep longing and frustration boiling, seemingly, just under his skin. It came to a head on June eighteenth when wings sprouted from his back in a bloody mess. The following weeks met him with fangs, claws, small scales everywhere and small minute changes to his height, eyes, and hair. Well, I guess better than perfect vision isn’t small, but it was gradual. Harry refocused as Hermione dragged him through into the great hall, of which he froze mere steps past the door. Severus Snape, resident potions master and rumored dungeon bat was stood directly in front of him with a look of loathing mixed with confusion. I knew the look meant absolutely nothing, after the third task last year the Professor had pulled me aside and explained his coerced position in the war, over the last few weeks of term he had shared stories of my mother but preferred not to talk about my father. I knew without a doubt, he had my best interest in mind, and heart.

“Mr. Potter. Term hasn’t even started and you’re already causing trouble it seems. Follow me.” His drawling tone sent a shiver up my spine, whether from fear or something else I wasn’t willing to ponder just now, I was unsure of it. Then I caught the scent. I couldn’t help but lean closer and let my eyes flutter shut. He smelt amazing. Whatever soaps he was using, I wanted them. “Mr. Potter! Now!” His voice pulled me back to reality and I took a moment to gather my bearings and blink through the odd hazy fog surrounding me.

“Yes, Professor.” I nodded and pulled my arm from Hermione’s grasp, turning to follow Professor Snape right back through the doors to the Great Hall. To my surprise however, instead of heading towards his office we made way towards the apparition boundary line. I didn’t deem it necessary to question his decision as of yet, not only did he have my complete trust, but the walls had ears.

“We will be apparating to Diagon Alley. Close your eyes, offset your feet and hold your breath. It makes the landing easier.” With only a moment to follow his directions I was squeezed through a straw and came stumbling out of the other side right in front of Gringotts. The Professor steadied me and lead me into the bank with a gentle hand on the small of my back. We approached a free teller, CrispHook by the nameplate, and waited for him to finish counting before speaking.

“Mr. Potter will need a full inheritance test, as well as a full cleanse. I will be undergoing a full cleanse as well.” I looked at Snape, I had never heard of these things. His jaw was set tightly, and his eyes fixed straight ahead unwaveringly. I decided not to question his statement. It was only a few moments before we were led through a maze of hallways to an intricate bronze and cast-iron door that appeared to have no seam. CrispHook ran his claw down a barely noticeable indent on the right side and it swung open from the center, moving away from us. I was too amazed by the intricacies of Goblin forging to notice Snape leading me into the room and seating me in a plush dark blue leather chair to his right. I focused again when the Goblin seated behind the desk addressed us.  
“I do not need keys or otherwise, the inheritance tests will prove who you are. In order to do a full cleanse an inheritance test is required beforehand. We’ll begin with Severus Tobias Snape. Seven drops of blood on the purple parchment.” The Goblin, of which there was no name plaque, was very straight to the point, or direct if you will. No pleasantries were exchanged, and we sat in silence as the paper processed his blood. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity before the paper finished.

“You may view my test, so you’ll understand yours when it’s complete.”

“Thank you, Professor.” The test was surprisingly thorough, I noticed, as I perused it.

Inheritance Test - September 1, 1995  
Name: Severus Tobias Snape  
Age: 35  
Date of Birth: January 9, 1960  
Date of Death: N/A  
Maternal 1: Eileen Snape nee Prince (Deceased) (Bearer)  
Paternal 1: Tobias Snape (Deceased) (Sire)  
Genetic Inheritance(s)  
Title(s)  
Lord Prince (Due to Eileen Snape nee Prince)  
Lord Snape (Due to Tobias Snape)  
Creature(s)  
Drake (Dominant) (Due to Prince Inheritance)  
Magical level: Sorcerer  
Magically Accepted mate(s): N/A  
Magical Blocks/Covers:  
Core Magic (Albus Dumbledore, September 2, 1972)  
Creature Magic (Albus Dumbledore, September 2, 1972)  
Physical Glamour (Albus Dumbledore, September 2, 1972)  
Mate(s) (Albus Dumbledore, September 2, 1972)  
Monetary Inheritance:  
Prince: GG 573,832,986,713,292  
€3,201,988,065,860,169.5  
$3,810,251,031,776,258.5  
Snape: GG 581,263.27  
€3,243,447.54  
$3,859,586.32  
Total: GG 573,832,987,294,556  
€3,201,988,069,103,622.5  
$3,810,251,035,635,851.5

Snape had been looking over it with me, not having read it beforehand. His reaction was surprising to say the least.

“Goblin Master, I fear you may have a…traitor…in your midst. At the end of my seventh year, which would have been 1978, I made a visit to this Gringotts location and requested a full cleanse from a goblin teller by the name of GripHook. This clearly shows that did not happen. Due to this I would like a full refund of the cost for that Cleanse and further investigation into teller Griphook.” He spoke calmly, but I could clearly see the clenched jaw, shaking fists and tense shoulders. He was by no means content with the results of his inheritance. However, I recognized that name.

“Professor pardon my intrusion, I have only been to Gringotts once before, at the beginning of my first year with Hagrid. Hagrid had my key and presented it to teller Griphook before keeping it. Teller Griphook kind of grinned before leading us to my vault and then Hagrid’s vault with the stone in it. He didn’t do anything to affirm whether it was me or not and I still don’t have my key. As far as I’m aware, Hagrid still has it. It’s part of why all my materials are secondhand, I’m overly stingy.” Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before responding.

“That, Mr. Potter, is a problem.” The Goblin behind the desk had sat in silence this entire time but had a deep frown upon his face and his spindly hands were clasped under his chin. He moved slowly, but deliberately as he pressed on a small, barely noticeable, indent in the desk. Mere moments after another Goblin, clearly younger, walked in.

“I need Goblin teller GripHook, immediately.” The new Goblin merely nodded once before making way back out of the room. “Why don’t we go ahead and get your inheritance out of the way Mr. Potter.” I jolted in surprise at his acknowledgement but caught on quickly and held my hand out for him to manipulate the dagger and direct the blood flow. Professor Snape stemmed the flow with a quick swish from his wand right after.

“Thank you, Professor.” I murmured quietly, I received only a grunt of confirmation in acknowledgement. It seemed he was still ruminating over his results. I sat silently as I watched the test form its results. I wasn’t all that excited to see my results based off of Snape’s. I warily grabbed my paper as it finished glowing.

Inheritance Test - September 1, 1995  
Name: Hadrian Mulciber Arcturus Potter-Black-Malfoy  
Age: 16  
Date of Birth: June 18th, 1979  
Date of Death: July 31st, 1980 (Invalid)  
Maternal 1: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Alive) (Bearer)  
Maternal 2: Lillian Potter nee Evans (Alive) (Illegal Blood Adoption)  
Maternal 3: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (Illegally Incarcerated) (Godmother)  
Paternal 1: Lucius Malfoy (Alive) (Sire)  
Paternal 2: James Potter (Alive) (Illegal Blood Adoption)  
Paternal 3: Rodolphus Lestrange (Illegally Incarcerated) (Godfather)  
Paternal 4: Rabastan Lestrange (Illegally Incarcerated) (Godfather)  
Paternal 5: Sirius Black (Illegally Incarcerated) (Illegal Godfather)  
Paternal 6: Remus Lupin (Alive) (Illegal Godfather)  
Genetic Inheritance(s)  
Title(s)  
Lord Parsonbeau (Due to Lillian Potter nee Evans)  
Lord Ravenclaw (Due to Lillian Potter nee Evans)  
Lord Mulciber (Due to Lillian Potter nee Evans)  
Lord Evans (Due to Lillian Potter nee Evans)  
Lord Gryffindor (Due to James Potter)  
Lord Peverell (Due to James Potter)  
Lord Potter (Due to James Potter)  
Lord Lestrange (Due to Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange)  
Lord Black (Due to Sirius Black)  
Lord Lupene (Due to Remus Lupin)  
Lord Slytherin (Due to Conquest)  
Lord Gaunt (Due to Conquest)  
Lord Riddle (Due to Conquest)  
Heir Annister (Due to Lucius Malfoy)  
Heir Malfoy (Due to Lucius Malfoy)  
Heir Grayson (Due to Lucius Malfoy)  
Creature(s)  
Drake (Submissive) (Due to Lestrange Inheritance)  
Magical level: Mage  
Magically Accepted mate(s): N/A  
Magical Blocks/Covers:  
Core Magic (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1980)  
Creature Magic (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1980)  
Blood Glamour (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1980)  
Physical Glamour (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1980)  
Monetary Inheritance (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1980)  
Mate(s) (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1980)  
Monetary Inheritance: (Blocked and Open)  
Parsonbeau: GG23,807,963,211,732  
€132,848,434,721,464.56  
$158,084,875,725,900.47  
Ravenclaw: GG423,586,129,830,227  
€2,363,610,604,452,666.5  
$2,812,611,902,072,707  
Mulciber: GG554,323,987,626  
€3,093,127,850,953.08  
$3,680,711,277,836.64  
Evans: GG42,868  
€239,203.44  
$284,643.52  
Gryffindor: GG212,833,922,214,579  
€1,187,613,285,957,350.8  
$1,413,217,243,504,804.5  
Peverell: GG864,333,981,312  
€4,822,983,615,720.96  
$5,739,177,635,911.68  
Potter: GG93,228,615,204  
€520,215,672,838.32  
$619,038,004,954.56  
Lestrange: GG527,863,954,373  
€2,945,480,865,401.34  
$3,505,016,657,036.72  
Black: GG15,263,879,553,218  
€85,172,447,906,956.44  
$101,352,160,233,367.52  
Lupene: GG22,474  
€125,404.92  
$149,227.36  
Slytherin: GG127,872,653,922,073  
€713,529,408,885,167.4  
$849,074,422,042,564.6  
Gaunt: GG42,928,267  
€239,539,729.86  
$285,043,692.88  
Riddle: GG242,920  
€1,355,493.6  
$1,612,988.8  
Annister: GG723,978,534,222  
€4,039,800,220,958.76  
$4,807,217,467,234.08  
Malfoy: GG998,729,863,541  
€5,572,912,638,558.78  
$6,631,566,293,912.24  
Grayson: GG807,127,762,116,459  
€4,503,772,912,609,841  
$5,359,328,340,453,288  
Total: GG1,614,254,813,021,095  
€9,007,541,856,657,710  
$10,718,651,958,460,070

A burning rage filled me. My entire life…has been a lie…due to Albus Too-Many-Fucking-Names Dumbledore. I passed the test to Professor Snape shakily before closing my eyes in an attempt to help myself regulate my anger. It wasn’t working very well yet. I could both feel and hear the vibrating hum of my magic in the air.

“Hadrian…I think it would be in the best interest of both of us to call your biological family here…Maybe after our cleanses though. It may be best to present them with the most striking image.” I breathed out slowly and nodded my assent. This would be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re in Gringotts but it is only the beginning. How long will our dear submissive be stuck here?


	2. No.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed to pass by me in a blur after the Professor’s words. Within a span of minutes, we went from the Goblin’s office, to a large, cavernous stone room. It was covered in carved out runes of which I had no clue as to the meaning. I could take a guess from the following actions I was directed through. The goblins spelled a thin, white robe onto me in replacement of my too small, too old, school robes. Following, I was directed to lay on a risen stone table in the center of the room. Within moments strong bands of magic wound themselves around my arms and legs, holding me in place. I gasped in shock and moved to fight against my binds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back! Thank you all for reading! If you find any mistakes feel free to leave a comment, I do not have a Beta, and I am a college student so it’s not unheard of for me to overlook a few things. I sincerely hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Franchise is entirely J.K. Rowling’s, this is my spin-off interpretation and is made with the intent of receiving absolutely zero royalties.

Chapter No.2  
Everything seemed to pass by me in a blur after the Professor’s words. Within a span of minutes, we went from the Goblin’s office, to a large, cavernous stone room. It was covered in carved out runes of which I had no clue as to the meaning. I could take a guess from the following actions I was directed through. The goblins spelled a thin, white robe onto me in replacement of my too small, too old, school robes. Following, I was directed to lay on a risen stone table in the center of the room. Within moments strong bands of magic wound themselves around my arms and legs, holding me in place. I gasped in shock and moved to fight against my binds.

“The binds are there as a precautionary measure for your, and our own, safety.” The Goblin Master spoke. My breath shuddered as I calmed myself down and stopped my thrashing. “We will be going through multiple procedures Mr. Potter, it may take an indeterminate amount of time, we will not be able to stop for any breaks. During this time, I will be administering the review into the actions of goblin teller Griphook so I will not be present. When your cleanse is complete Lord Snape’s cleanse will commence. I will meet you both back in my office afterwards. Do you have any questions?” I shook my head no and closed my eyes, preparing myself for the worst. “Very well, I will see you soon.”

The Goblin Healers magic washed over me in a soothing manner and time faded away. I only felt the soothing ebb and flow of their magic unraveling mine, soothing it and coaxing it to rid itself of its binds. I felt as if I could fall asleep to it. It was all wrenched away as the magic moved from my core and focused on my head. I screamed and could vaguely feel myself convulsing. The previously timeless floating I had been experiencing was replaced with an excruciating pain worse than the cruciatus, it was never ending. At least it felt like it. All at once It was gone and I fell flat on my back on the slab, heaving. I kept my eyes closed as I felt Professor Snape’s hands help me to sit up. I was weak and practically heaving I was so out of breath. I blearily opened my eyes as I leaned into Snape. He scooped me up under my knees and moved to lay me on a soft cot on the side of the room. I vaguely processed the thought that it was conjured. I laid down on it to process and recuperate. I hadn’t expected pain, wasn’t previously advised of it or anything. Was that normal? I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings. I was no longer in a white robe, it had been transfigured back into my tattered, nearly too small Hogwarts robes.

Professor Snape was now the one in the robe and I could see him lying on the stone slab. I watched in wonder. I could physically see the foreign magic swirling and pulsing around the forest green that was Professor Snape’s own magic. It was mesmerizing. Time flew by, yet I took note that at the end Snape experienced no pain, merely sat up and shook himself out of a daze before transfiguring his clothes back to his teaching robes and standing up. My breath was stolen as I finally got a good look at him. His complexion was smooth as stone, his eyes an endless depth of chestnuts. His hair was no longer greasy, it was silky smooth and fell softly just past his shoulders. I could see as he adjusted the sleeves of his robes how lean and muscled his body was. His lips looked luscious and his nose was an even, aristocratic slope. My breath was stolen. I shook myself out of my stupor as he lifted his gaze to meet mine.

“Professor, why did it hurt?” I asked softly. It was the first thing I could force myself to think of besides his new looks.

“I am not clear on all the specifics; I do know that it was very dark magic, however. I’m sure the Goblin Master will know more. Are you comfortable moving to his office?” I nodded and shakily stood, slowly making my way to the entrance. Snape put a steadying hand around my waist. I took the offered support, leaning into him as we made our way back to the Goblin’s office. We passed a window on the way and two things caught my attention. First off was the pale blue sky of a dawning morning, evidently some time had passed, and second was my reflection. My pace slowed and Snape made a questioning noise, but I ignored him in favor of lifting a hand to trace my new features. I was almost a direct clone of Draco Malfoy, the only differences were my hair, and my size. Draco was muscled, he had filled out over the years, he was built like a chaser now. I was still short, my shoulders weren’t very broad, I had an almost androgynous look to my frame and my hair, it was pitch black. However, it was now silky smooth, and a few strands fell softly on my forehead. I moved my hand up, shifting them away and breathed in harshly as I realized my scar…was gone. Snape’s hand on my waist tightening to grab my attention pulled me away from my reflection and we continued on our way.

“Lord Potter-Black-Malfoy, Lord Snape. I’m glad to see you both again. Please, take a seat.” The door to the Goblin Master’s office opened automatically as we approached, and we were immediately greeted upon entrance. We didn’t get a chance to respond. “I am pleased to say that Goblin Griphook has been summarily dismissed and faces further repercussion that will be decided by the Goblin council. Due to his crimes against you both we have waived all fees for this visit. I have taken the liberty to contact both the Drake council and the Malfoy’s in preparation for your return. They will be here shortly. Before they arrive, I would like to discuss the evident pain you felt during your cleanse Mr. Potter.” I sat forward eagerly in my seat. I had yet to take notice that Snape’s hand had yet to move away, the only difference was instead of my waist it was on my knee. “On October 31st, 1981 the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked you and your illegally adopted parents. In the altercation Lillian Potter nee Evans cast a dark spell that would force any attacks on you unto the person attacking instead, this spell needs a sacrifice, of which Lily used herself for. The unexpected backlash of this spell on Voldemort caused an unseen side effect.” I was entranced, hanging off his every word.

“Over the years we have discovered and collected six Horcruxes, made by the Dark Lord. A horcrux is a vile piece of magic that will divide your current soul in half. Voldemort intended to have seven pieces, so he made himself six in the forms of a diary, Helga Hufflepuffs goblet, Salazar Slytherin’s locket, Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem, the gaunt ring, and his pet snake, Nagini. These and himself made seven parts. By the time he got to you, he had lost so much of his soul that he was insane and when the killing curse he cast hit him, his soul split one last time and latched onto the only remaining living thing, that was you. He made you a living horcrux. This did not show up on the inheritance test, but our healer discovered it during your cleanse and removed it, you should suffer no side effects but if you do, please contact us immediately. The Malfoy’s will be here within the next few minutes and the drake’s have merely informed me they will be here within the hour; they are not sure exactly when. Do you have any questions? Take your time.” I was a bit overwhelmed, to say the least. I glanced at Snape for reassurance. That…that was something I should contemplate later… He caught my look and gently squeezed my knee and nodded. I took a deep breath. I definitely had a few questions.

“Um… First, uh, w-what’s your name?” The goblin froze before chuckling with his raspy voice.

“My apologies Mr. Potter, my name is Hoofstrike.” I smiled softly at him, a little sheepish.

“Um, what, or, who, are the uh, D-drake? Is that the correct term? Also, my test…it said Lily and James are alive… can we track them? W-what charges can I bring against them? Dumbledore too.” Hoofstrike grinned with an alarming amount of vindictive energy.

“Why, that is just the question I was waiting for. The Drake are, and is, what you are. On your sixteenth birthday you came into a creature inheritance, I believe however the council and professor Snape will be able to better explain that. Now, over the next few years we will compile all evidence available against all perpetrators, we will of course keep you updated, and when you release us to reveal the information, we will drag them through the mud and put them up before both the Goblin laws, and the wizarding. You could do this now, but it is the recommendation of the Goblin nation to wait awhile, not only to give you time to adjust to your new status as a submissive Drake, but also to allow us time to diminish the power that Dumbledore holds within the wizarding world, no matter what we do right now, he simply has too much influence to go under for it.” I nodded along slowly; I saw the appeal in waiting.

“Okay, I’ll wait. I think that’s all the questions I have for now…” Hoofstrike nodded sagely.

“Of course, if you have more feel free to owl me at any time.” I nodded my thanks and sat back in my seat to contemplate, Snape’s hand moved with me to stay in contact, I was only just realizing how grounding he had been. I was startled by a knock on the door before it swung open ominously. My head shot to look at who it was, my heart racing from adrenaline and my eyes wide. I was terrified, and for good reason too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hoped to be out of Gringotts by now but sometimes the story decides to sprint instead of jog! Harry’s having a rough go of it by now. Who do you think opened the door? Take your guess, I’m sure you’ll be surprised to find it’s not who you may initially think.


	3. No.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could hear the blood rushing through my ears and feel the way Snape’s hand tightened on my knee. I would have thought it to be the Malfoy’s. instead I find myself confronted all too early with Dumbledore, Ro-Weasley, and Granger. It was too soon! I wasn’t ready! Why were they here!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fabulous readers! Please report any and all errors as I work alone and am not invincible unfortunately! I hope you enjoy tremendously and look forward to your feedback!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Franchise is entirely J.K. Rowling’s, this is my spin-off interpretation and is made with the intent of receiving absolutely zero royalties.

Chapter No.3  
I could hear the blood rushing through my ears and feel the way Snape’s hand tightened on my knee. I would have thought it to be the Malfoy’s. instead I find myself confronted all too early with Dumbledore, Ro-Weasley, and Granger. It was too soon! I wasn’t ready! Why were they here!?

“Harry, Severus, I was approached by Miss Granger in a panic! Don’t you think this is an inappropriate time to be deal- “My head snapped to my right as Hoofstrike cut him off.

“I think you’ll find that this is the perfect time for these two gentlemen to be dealing with anything having to do with their accounts, of which you have no business being involved in. Why, teller did you bring them back?” The teller visibly gulped.

“They claimed to have received a summons from Mr. Potter. I see that is not the case. I will charge them appropriately for their interference and escort them out of the bank, would you like to instill the week ban Goblin Master?” Hoofstrike hummed condescendingly.

“Yes, teller, and they will be charged individually.” The doors shut with a resounding bang just as the Headmaster and his pets went to protest. I sighed in relief, sagging in my chair with my bodyweight leaning towards Snape. In his own chair. “That was…unpleasant to say the least, I apologize for the interruption. Is there anything you would like to cover before the Malfoy’s get here?” I shook my head negatively, sighing softly and closing my eyes as Snape moved his hand to the top of my head, letting it rest there while his thumb stroked gently up the bridge of my nose, over and over again. We sat in silence until I jolted as another knock came from the door. I tensed but refused to look this time in case it was something…unsavory again. Snape’s hand moved to the back of my neck, sitting their briefly before he urged me to open my eyes and stand with him, he let his hand rest on my upper back this time. We were facing the doors, and as my heart had just barely begun to calm down it started racing again as the doors swung open once more. I was glad to see the Malfoy’s, despite my past experiences. I was also pleasantly surprised to see Draco with them.

“Is it true-Hadrian! Oh, my baby!” Narcissa was the one to speak, I had never met her, but I had often heard Draco and Pansy Parkinson speaking about her before. She rushed forward, embracing me and smothering me in her breasts as my eyes widened from shock. My hands twitched but I left them at my sides, unsure what to do. I could faintly hear Snape snickering softly next to me and I shot him a brief glare before I was jostled as Narcissa pulled away to examine me only to be pulled into her once more as she became overwhelmed with emotions and began crying. Lucius and Draco approached much more slowly, and I could barely glimpse the exchange between Snape and Lucius consisting of a demanding, questioning look and a short nod with a soft smile. Lucius approached much faster after that, pulling Narcissa and I both into his embrace. I could no longer see anything, but I heard Draco’s shuddered breaths and definitely felt when he slammed into my side, wrapping his arms as far as they would go. Snape was still snickering in the background.

“Oh, my baby, we thought we’d lost you forever, but we never stopped looking! You’ll have to tell us everything, but I can’t express just how exhilarated we are to have you back!” I sighed contently, letting a smile grace my features before lifting my arms and gently wrapping them around Narcissa-no, my mother in return to her ever-tight embrace. We stood like that for a while, no one speaking, no one moving, nothing. Just contentedness. Hoofstrike was the one to break it.

“I hate to interrupt the reunion; however, Hadrian has come into his Draken inheritance recently and we are expecting the Drake council in…” We had slowly separated, but my mother kept her arm around me, her other wiping tears from her face. Hoofstrike paused to glance at his watch. “No more than twelve minutes.” He nodded affirmatively and looked up at us. Despite my best effort to retain my focus my eyes kept wandering to Snape. He had stepped away to give us room for our embrace but now it felt like he was too far, too far, too far, come back, safe, need, please, ma- I had begun shaking and moving towards Snape when my name was practically screamed in my ear as I was consistently jostled, all in the effort to grab my attention. Unknowing of what the interruption, nuisance, block, in way, MOVE was I whipped around a snarl on my lips. The growl had barely begun rumbling when suddenly everything was right, safe, good, calm, safe, happy, good.

“Calm now, Mr. Potter. You are fine. You are okay. Breathe, 1, 2, 3, 4…” I followed Snape’s pattern. I vaguely took in the shocked, partway outstretched arms of my mother. Just as I had calmed down a throat was cleared from behind the Malfoy’s. A presence filled the room. It was cold, large, domineering, and entirely unwelcome. I tensed up, a shriek exploding out of my mouth as the changes I had only seen once sprang from my skin, where I had kept them hidden. Large, bat-like wings sprung from my back. My teeth and nails elongated and sharpened. My skin and eyes tingled as my pupils shifted into slits and swirling Dark green lines, almost like tattoos made themselves known over my arms, back, and legs. I heard a returning growl and crouched in an instinctual defensive position, reaching out and dragging the young, unsafe, not Drake under my arm and behind me. I heard an exclamation and the resounding thump of a slap before a grunt. A new, non-threatening voice spoke up after.

“You imbecile! I told you not to assert your aura! We had no clue whether they were submissive or dominant! You idiot! Move, get out! NOW!” I heard shuffling and grumbling before the grand doors closed and a huff and calming purr started up. I relaxed immediately and sat down, dragging Draco into my lap and combing through his hair. Narcissa-mother, and Lucius-father, had moved to the side, standing against the wall in the back of the room in a non-threatening manner, appeasing what was the threat. “My apologies, he’s new. He only just made it out of the guard. It is a pleasure to see you again Severus, I applaud you taking such quick action. Hadrian, it is a pleasure, my name is Terion Mikael (Tae-ree-on mick-hail) I am a representative of the Drake council and am here to assist you in your both learning everything about yourself and finding your mates.” I heard him yet ignored him in favor of leaning against Snape’s legs and cooing at a shell-shocked Draco. I vaguely heard Terion chuckle and merely glanced at him before brushing through Draco’s hair again, changing its style frequently. I felt Snape move his hand into my hair and press down on the crown gently, tilting my head up.

“Pay attention Mr. Potter, this is important.” He spoke softly, and his voice held a gentle tone. It was enough to bring me back to awareness. I cleared my throat and pushed my wings back into my back, I found myself unable to rid myself of everything else yet however, my stress levels were still too high. I swallowed and released my hold on Draco, urging him to stand and following suit myself before giving Terion my full attention.

“Sorry…” I mumbled. He merely chuckled and waved it off before conjuring four more chairs and levitating the previous two to join in a large circle.

“I have been made aware of the extenuating circumstances surrounding this case and would like to first and foremost offer my congratulations on both your reunion and your newfound inheritance.” I smiled softly and nodded at him in thanks. “I have three books for you to read in chronological order, starting with What to Expect in the Months After Inheritance: Drake Edition by Narcolio Schmidte, that will be followed by, The Drake Mates: Finding, Accepting, Living by Memphis Brock, and last but not least, The Drake Diary of Osbert Warinson: Male Submissive Drake by of course, Osbert Warinson himself. These books will explain to you everything you need to immediately need to know as a Drake, your dominant mate, or mates will explain anything else in further detail. If at any point you have any questions, feel free to ask. I will be with you 24/7 until you have completed your mate trials, which are in all three books. For now, I understand you have all been awake a very long time and will make this brief.” It was all once again very overwhelming, I’m sure I would have been lost if Snape had not had a comforting hand on my own, relaxing me and maintaining my rationale. I could see out of the corner of my eye Narcissa’s-Mother’s calculating expression and Luc-Father’s Questioning, and slowly shifting to, sneering face. He was constantly looking between Snape and me.

“In most Drake lines, you will not see a drake inheritance skip a generation. It was not however, uncommon in the Lestrange line, in fact it often went several generations. It is an anomaly that is to this day, unsolved. It skipped the previous three generations and hasn’t been seen in that line for nearly three hundred years however, it manifested in you after both Lestrange brothers blood adopted you. A very uncommon occurrence, of which you and I both are anomalies is the fact that we are submissive male Drake. This means that for all intents and purposes, your rectum or anus also acts as a vagina, this is further explained in your books.” My eyes were wide, and I was dumbly nodding along. I could have my own children. If I understood correctly, I could birth them. That was enough in and of itself to make me accept being a Drake.

“For right now I simply wanted to explain why you are Draken instead of Veela, it merely became the dominant gene because it had two primary blood influences over the one primary blood influence of the Veela gene that runs in the Malfoy family. For now, I would like to suggest we adjourn to the Malfoy residence to rest and recuperate. I will answer all questions after we have all had a solid night’s sleep.” No one spoke when he finished, merely nodding in agreement and following an obviously young goblin to an open floo connection. It was a, literal, whirlwind involving a short stint of extreme shaking and nausea when separated from Snape. Soon enough I was lying in a fluffy bed across the hall from Draco’s room with Severus curled up next to me, an arm thrown across my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it out of the twisting, grand pathways that make up Gringotts, but just barely. We’ve learned a lot, but it seems this is merely the beginning of a very large whirlwind. What will happen next? Is Harry really processing it all? Finally, what on earth is happening with Snape!?


	4. No.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a while I woke up without screaming. It was calm, peaceful, and I hadn’t realized how much I had missed it until I was able to experience it again. I stretched slowly in the sun beams spread across the bed before shifting to sit up against the pillows and headboard. I froze halfway at a shifting weight across my lap and soft grumble. I cautiously looked down, my breath releasing in a soft huff as I realized it was just Snape. His position suggested he had been lying with his arm around me, but my movement had shifted him to lay across my lap. I continued to move slowly before looking around. I didn’t want to further disturb Snape however; I also didn’t want to spend an indeterminate amount of time doing nothing. A stack of books on the bedside table grabbed my attention. It was the three books that Terion had said he would give me yesterday. I grabbed the one off the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! We are slowly but surely getting somewhere. I honestly expected to already be in the mate meeting by now, but a story does, as a story wants. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments! I am, after all, a one-woman team!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Franchise is entirely J.K. Rowling’s, this is my spin-off interpretation and is made with the intent of receiving absolutely zero royalties.

Chapter No.4  
For the first time in a while I woke up without screaming. It was calm, peaceful, and I hadn’t realized how much I had missed it until I was able to experience it again. I stretched slowly in the sun beams spread across the bed before shifting to sit up against the pillows and headboard. I froze halfway at a shifting weight across my lap and soft grumble. I cautiously looked down, my breath releasing in a soft huff as I realized it was just Snape. His position suggested he had been lying with his arm around me, but my movement had shifted him to lay across my lap. I continued to move slowly before looking around. I didn’t want to further disturb Snape however; I also didn’t want to spend an indeterminate amount of time doing nothing. A stack of books on the bedside table grabbed my attention. It was the three books that Terion had said he would give me yesterday. I grabbed the one off the top.

“What to Expect in the Months After Inheritance: Drake Edition.” I read aloud softly before opening the book, it was a new copy. I could hear the satisfying crack of the spine. I skimmed the brief contents and moved immediately to the first chapter. I began reading aloud once more. “Chapter one: The First Affects. You have already gone through your inheritance, but how does that affect you? What signs should you look out for? Should you trust your instincts? Better yet, what are the instincts you should be expecting? I’m here to answer all of this and more.

A high note of this inheritance is that both submissive and dominant drake share the same instincts, they simply arise in different situations. The first instinct you’ll probably encounter is protectiveness. Both dominant and submissive parts of the Drake species are very protective. To the point that every council except for the British Ministry of Magic has a law that pardons them from the actions they commit while under the duress of their protective instincts. These instincts will arise in two primary situations-more situations can present themselves based on the individual. First and foremost, protecting chicks. Chick is the proper term for the young of this race, we do not cover the growing patterns and traits of Drake in this book, but I would suggest The Drake Mates: Finding, Accepting, Living by Memphis Brock for further information. Secondly, protecting loved ones, whether they be parents, siblings, or lovers.”

I paused, from what I could remember of yesterday-this morning? What time was it? I looked around for my wand, finding it on the other side of the stack of books. I had to stretch to get it and unintentionally shifted Snape. I froze as he groaned and started to sit up. This would be very awkward. As he fully moved off of me, I finished reaching for my wand before casting a Tempus. 6:42pm, September 2, 1995. I had to do a double take; we had left the great hall at about 8:15pm the previous day! I turned to face Snape, clearing my throat.

“Um, I understand that I was under manipulations, and I understand that my inheritance made me a creature called a Drake. I believe I am related to the Malfoys and am actually sixteen instead of fifteen? Is that correct? Next, can you elaborate on mates? I am not in a good mindset to simply read my information.” Snape blinked at me a few times before turning and flopping face first into his pillows, groaning. Despite the situation, I couldn’t help the small giggle.

“You, Mr. Potter, are a pain in my arse.” I giggled again. “I will summarize. I smelled the Drake on you, took you to Gringotts, and uncovered your true identity. Following that we met with both the Malfoy’s and your Drake council representative. So yes, you are related to the Malfoy’s. Over the next few months a series of things will happen. Your council Representative will call all bachelor Drake to a meeting hall that will be set up as a hotel. You will then make a list of stipulations you require of your mate. Most Submissives require money, virility, looks, etc. Those who do not meet that list are escorted out and you will set up at least three trials for the remaining Dominants, narrowing down the pool until you come to your final desired mate. This process will be repeated until you have enough mates to stabilize your magic, you will be able to tell by falling pregnant. Submissives cannot fall pregnant until they have acquired all of their mates. Questions?” I blinked in shock. Pool of bachelors? What was this? A Victorian betrothal? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran over what he said.

“How do I know who my desired mate is?” I had to clear my throat twice as I felt the flush creeping up my face. He sighed softly and rolled onto his side, facing me.

“You will suffer a number of side-affects around them. Their scent will smell intoxicating, their touch will calm you. Everything about them will feel like a pull from your gut, drawing you to them. This is a stage of the bond that can be broken if they are undesirable, but it will be painful. This stage will end upon consummation. “I flushed even hotter at this. I could practically feel the heat radiating off of my face. If what he was saying was true…Could it be? I wasn’t that lucky…” There is a surefire way to test if the bond is there between you and them, that would be a kiss.” It didn’t seem possible, but my face flushed even more. I probably looked like a fried tomato.

“Could, um, that is…Could I, ah, k-kiss you? Professor?” My voice was barely audible, but he definitely caught it. I watched the way his lips jumped at the quick intake of breath from my question. I was transfixed on them, the draw to him growing ever stronger as I watched him lick them before propping himself up and leaning over me. I had slid down the bed, back barely propped up by the pillows anymore and my breathing hitched as I felt the heat radiating from his body as he leaned over me. My eyes flashed up to his before fluttering closed. It seemed like an eternity that he hovered over me, lips so close I could feel the warmth of his breath, before he pressed down just enough for them to touch. It felt like fireworks lit up between us. Suddenly I needed every part of him touching me. It seemed he felt the sentiment as he pressed his body down against mine. Despite having only one, atrocious, kissing experience prior to this our lips moved perfectly in sync. Our tongues clashed as they explored the others mouth and I was sure that by the end of it my lips would be black and blue from the fervor we were both showing. I gasped as he rolled his hips, letting him win the battle our tongues had been in.

“Merlin! Severus!” My eyes flew open as he was yanked off of me, thrown across the room and slamming onto the coffee table just before the lit fireplace. I sat up, one hand coming to cover my lips as my eyes moved to the figure of my father snarling at Snape. I could tell he was enraged but as I saw his foot move to step towards Sn-Severus I snarled, and my body moved faster than my mind. Suddenly my wings were out, and I was standing, arms spread, in between the two, with my back to the now kneeling Severus. “Hadrian, move.” I snarled again at the low command coming from my father, lowering into a crouch, readying myself for a fight.

“MINE!” The word burst past my lips in a snarl. I grew a sense of satisfaction as his eyes visibly widened and he took a step back. My eyes never left him, even as three sets of footsteps thundered into the room in a panic. Based on the scents I knew it was Narcissa, Draco, and Terion. Terion spoke first.

“I’ve no clue what’s happened here, but Lucius I suggest you kneel, raise your hands, and bare your neck. Slowly.” I could hear what he was saying but I didn’t relax until he had followed the instructions. Upon that I immediately turned and made my way to Severus. He was standing but had a hand on the arm of a wing-back chair for support. I turned him to look at his back, snarling at the blood trickling down. I ignored the group speaking by the door as I leaned forward and slowly began licking at his wounds. None of them were deep but that table had splintered under his weight and there were quite a few. The group had been standing in silence, observing, for a while by the time I finished. Terion was the one to speak.

“Based on Lucius’ description Hadrian, I’m assuming that you have claimed Lord Snape as your first mate. Is this correct?” I wiped the saliva and blood from my chin before responding.

“Yes. He interrupted.” I growled the last word, eyes briefly flashing towards my father in contempt before Severus laid his hand on my arm, relaxing me. Terion cleared his throat to grab our attention once more.

“Well, that’s good. I would like to discuss a few things with you before you proceed with the consummation, however.” I flushed and my fathers head whipped around to glare at Severus again. “If you’ll both follow me, we’ll make our way to the dining room.” I nodded and let Severus move first, an arm around my waist as we followed the group through a maze of halls. This would not be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much is happening all at once and poor Hadrian can’t keep up! What will he do? How will he cope?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk to the dining room wasn’t exceedingly long, but the path was like a maze and I was sure if I was asked to make my way back to the room Severus and I had slept in, I would be unable. I could feel the tension winding through my body as we took our seats. I sat next to Severus, purposely scooting my chair closer, ignoring the glare my newfound father settled on the action. Draco, mother, and father sat across from Severus and I, Terion sat at the head of the table. Soon after we sat food appeared on the table, Draco was the only one who began to eat. I clenched Severus’ hand tightly in my own, leaning ever so slightly toward him in an effort to stabilize my emotions. Terion gathered our attention by clearing his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any errors! I am not perfect, and though I do my best to edit, I often overlook a few things.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Franchise is entirely J.K. Rowling’s, this is my spin-off interpretation and is made with the intent of receiving absolutely zero royalties.

Chapter No.5  
The walk to the dining room wasn’t exceedingly long, but the path was like a maze and I was sure if I was asked to make my way back to the room Severus and I had slept in, I would be unable. I could feel the tension winding through my body as we took our seats. I sat next to Severus, purposely scooting my chair closer, ignoring the glare my newfound father settled on the action. Draco, mother, and father sat across from Severus and I, Terion sat at the head of the table. Soon after we sat food appeared on the table, Draco was the only one who began to eat. I clenched Severus’ hand tightly in my own, leaning ever so slightly toward him in an effort to stabilize my emotions. Terion gathered our attention by clearing his throat.

“Well, let’s get right down to the nitty gritty then. Hadrian, your instincts will want you to consummate your new bond as soon as possible, I’m going off the assumption that you haven’t yet had the opportunity to read the books I gave you, so I’ll explain in more depth. You likely won’t get the opportunity to read them in the near future. As a submissive Draken you are required at least one dominant Draken mate. By your instincts. You would normally subject a pool of Draken bachelors to a series of tests built to weed out the bachelor’s insufficient to your standards. Upon finding your chosen mate your body will send you and your mate into your respective rut or heat. A heat applies to the submissive. It is a period of time, typically between 4-7 days, of a heightened hormonal state. In other words, a week-long sex frenzy.” I inhaled sharply and glanced quickly at my father. His face was terrifying, and his gaze was locked on Severus. There was a pause in conversation before Terion cleared his throat once more.

“You can expect it to hit anytime between the first kiss and following 24 hours.” I let my gaze move to Severus and swallowed drily as I noticed his gaze was already on me. I turned back to Terion, giving him my full attention. “Submissive Drakens require at least one mate, but more often two or more. The number of mates required is based on the magical level of the submissive. This may not be common knowledge, but there are five magical levels. We’ve categorized them from lowest to highest, they are; Squib, Enchanter, Warlock, Sorcerer, and Mage. The higher the magical level, the more mates that are required. Your magical level will show up on an inheritance test, if you haven’t gotten one we will arrange for one after your heat.” I looked at Severus as he spoke up here.

“We both had an inheritance test done yesterday, Hadrian is a Mage.” Terion whistled lowly and leaned back in his chair.

“That means you will likely have at least three mates, if not more. With this in mind, you will be unable to fall pregnant until you have acquired all of your mates. So, following each heat, you can expect to be extremely weepy and be very clingy to the mates you have already found. In the next few hours leading up to your heat you’ll be overwhelmed by the need to nest. You’ll be driven to find a dark, warm place secluded from frequent traffic. You’ll gather soft materials and items that smell like your mate or mates. Severus will want to stay near you as much as possible leading up to and directly after your combined heats and ruts. Do you have any questions?” I blinked a few times, thinking it over, but ultimately shook my head negatively. Terion grinned at me happily. “Very well. That should be everything of immediate importance, I will leave you two to prepare.” Within moments Terion was gone and we were sat in silence. My father and Severus seemed to be having a glaring match and I sighed softly before hesitantly reaching out to get some food. When no one stopped me, I proceeded. I grabbed a small chicken leg, a few stalks of asparagus, and about half a scoop of the creamy mashed potatoes. I was just about to begin eating when Severus spoke up.

“You should eat more Hadrian. We will be unable to eat or drink over the next few days, you should take the time now to fill up.” I glanced at him and at my plate. Honestly, it was already more than I normally ate but I nodded slowly and placed another half a scoop of mashed potatoes on my plate. I lifted my fork into hand when Severus chuckled amusedly and placed two more chicken legs and a few more sizable stalks of asparagus on my plate. I whipped my head up to him in disbelief.

“I can’t eat all of that.” My attention was on Severus, so I missed the concerned furrow of my mother’s brow and my father’s tilt of his head. Severus frowned and glanced at my plate.

“Hmm. Eat as much as you can then.” I nodded slowly and turned back to my plate. I started with the first chicken leg I grabbed before moving to the asparagus and potatoes. It took a while for me to get through what I had originally portioned myself and I felt sick just looking at the rest. I took a moment to pause before shakily scooping up more potatoes. They wanted me to eat, and who was I to disappoint? As the fork hovered in front of my mouth, Severus placed his hand over mine, stopping me from eating. I looked at him in concern, his face was pulled into a worried frown. “Don’t force yourself Hadrian. If you cannot eat anymore, then do not. I don’t want you to be sick.” I sighed in relief and dropped the fork with a clang. I let my head drop onto Severus’ shoulder as he finished eating his own food. We had slept for a while earlier, but I was still exhausted. I was almost asleep when my father spoke.

“How could you Severus?” His voice was quiet, but you could easily pick out the rage.

“How could I what? Accept your son as a mate as our instincts tell us?” My father sighed, obviously aggravated.

“I just got him back. Now you’re taking him from us again.” He took care not to raise his voice, I assumed they believed me to be asleep.

“I am not taking him from you. If he wishes to build a relationship with you, I will support it. The only time I will ever prevent Hadrian from doing something, is if it is detrimental to his or our future children’s health. Don’t make assumptions of things you know nothing about Lucius.” There was silence for a while before Severus sighed and lifted me into his arms, beginning the confusing trek back to the room we had claimed earlier. I fell asleep on the way.

I woke in the same bed from earlier. Severus was with me once again, cuddled up to my back, his arm thrown over my waist. I shimmied out of his embrace and stood. I was still completely dressed but I stripped down to my boxers, it was unbearably hot. Something welled inside me as I looked around. It wasn’t dark, warm, safe, nest. I made my way to the two doors on the far wall from the door first. The first one I opened was a grand bathroom, I closed the door behind me and entered the second. It was an octagonal room, built to be a closet, but at the moment empty. I examined it closely before nodding in approval. I made my way back into the main bedroom and began rifling for soft items. In the ottoman at the foot of the bed I found the jackpot. It was a wizard expanded space so it held more than it initially looked like it could. It was stuffed with pillows, comforters, sheets, towels, blankets, etc.

I grabbed up as many as I could and carted them into the closet. I started by laying out three comforters, all on top of each other to make for a padded base. The floor was hardwood, and would no doubt grow uncomfortable the longer you laid on it. I then took the pillows to build a large wall all the way around the edges before draping sheets and blankets over them. I kept at this, carting in more pillows and blankets as needed, until I was nearly done. Everything looked fine now, but my instincts were screaming I needed something. A lightbulb lit in my mind and I scrambled from the closet, stumbling over to the bed and roughly yanking the comforter Severus and I had been using all day from Severus’ clutches, waking him, and dragging it back to the closet in a rush. I placed it over top of everything, satisfied at last. I flopped into it and hummed in content. I picked my head up and hummed louder, letting out the features of my creature as a bleary-eyed Severus appeared in the doorway to the closet.

“Mate!” I chirped out excitedly when I saw him. He had stripped down to his trousers, leaving his chest bare. I was very pleased to note the twining muscles under his skin. Severus rumbled at me in pleasure, letting his own features pull over himself and crawling into my nest to hover over me.

“Beautiful nest, my mate.” I hummed once more and pulled him down into a kiss. As soon as our lips touched, a fever pitch took over us. Severus pressed his body down into mine, grasping at my sides and practically devouring my mouth with his own. When we broke apart for air he continued down my jaw and neck, taking the time to lavish my skin with his mouth. I was gasping and moaning breathlessly. He had made his way to my chest, playing with my sensitive nipples when I began to feel a wetness seep from ass. I moaned louder at the growl Severus let out when he smelled what I could only assume was slick. It wasn’t much longer before he was tearing off my boxers and his own pants. I practically screeched as his mouth found its way to my ass. My hips bucked and I grasped at his hair, pulling him in as close as I could.

“S-Sev’rus! P-Please!” I felt more than heard the responding growl against my pucker before he was once again hovering over me. One hand found its way next to my head to steady himself, and the other grabbed at my hip as he lined himself up and began to push in. I gasped at the stretch. It burned quite a bit, Severus had only prepared me with his tongue after all, but I couldn’t care less as when he finally seated himself in me everything felt right. It was absolutely perfect. Severus was trailing his lips over my neck, mumbling into it as I adjusted. Before long we were moving together, his hips into me, and mine onto him. Every movement was made in perfect sync and as we finally reached our peaks together I cried out as he bit into the junction of my neck and shoulder roughly, breaking skin. We collapsed together into the nest, Severus still inside me and both of us heaving for breath. I turned into him, nuzzling into his neck. Everything in me was satisfied as I dozed off to sleep, encompassed in my mate’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Severus are in the throes of their consummation heat/rut, how long will it last? How will they react when it’s over?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of my heat passed in a blur of well, heat. When I finally woke the nest I had built smelt strongly of sex, and I nearly scrambled to remove myself from it. I managed to drag myself to the en suite bathroom for a much-needed shower and back to the bed, still missing its comforter, without help, despite the pain in my lower back and ass. I hadn’t noticed Severus wasn’t with me until he opened the door, weighed down by a tray laden with food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any mistakes I’ve made! Thank you for all the love and support. I am not consistent with my updates, but I try my best.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Franchise is entirely J.K. Rowling’s, this is my spin-off interpretation and is made with the intent of receiving absolutely zero royalties.

The rest of my heat passed in a blur of well, heat. When I finally woke the nest I had built smelt strongly of sex, and I nearly scrambled to remove myself from it. I managed to drag myself to the en suite bathroom for a much-needed shower and back to the bed, still missing its comforter, without help, despite the pain in my lower back and ass. I hadn’t noticed Severus wasn’t with me until he opened the door, weighed down by a tray laden with food.

“Hello love. How are you feeling?” It wasn’t until I had seen him that I got emotional. My instincts _knew_ I wasn’t pregnant, and as I assessed myself, an answer on my tongue, an influx of emotions sent tears tumbling down my cheeks and sobs ripping from my throat. I could no longer see Severus, but I could hear the mumbled “Shit!” and frantic movement to place down the tray of food and come over to cuddle me. I sat crying for a while, attempting and failing to grasp a hold of my emotions for quite a while. However, I gradually calmed within Severus’ arms. I took in deep gulping breaths as my sobs tapered off, trying to force myself to gain control of my breathing. I wasn’t sure for how long we sat, Severus’ arms holding me tight, rocking us both side to side, and his lips pressed against my ear whispering sweet comforts to calm me. As I finally stopped enough for only a brief sniffle to remain, I became petulant.

“I-I don’t w-want another m-mate!” Despite knowing beforehand, I would have to seek out more mates, now that it was ever so more present, it was settling in. Severus simply hugged me tighter and kept up his rocking and soothing words. I sat in his arms for an indeterminate amount of time before taking a deep breath and pulling away, wiping at my eyes as I did so.

“Are you feeling better?” I could only manage a nod as I stood and made my way to the tray of food that had accompanied Severus into the room. It was still steaming, but I knew we had been sat cuddling through my emotional breakdown for too long for it to be natural. I’m sure the elves placed preservation charms, then. I wiped my eyes once more and cleared my throat, taking a seat at the small table the food was placed on.

“S’rry…” I mumbled out to Severus, attempting to hide my embarrassment from him.

“There’s no need to apologize Hadrian, I honestly was expecting that. It’s a natural response to the influx of emotions your Draken gives you as you exit a Heat period.” I nodded solemnly and began to slowly dig into my food. Severus sighed softly and joined me, taking his own meal.

“How long did it last?” I spoke up as we both began to finish up. Severus hummed as he finished swallowing before speaking.

“Four days. Not uncommon for a consummation Heat. We can expect the ones in the future, following the remaining consummation heats, to be longer.” I nodded, retaining the silence once more. “Do you want to talk about what you’re feeling? I’m more than willing to listen, and it may help.” I huffed softly but nodded. We sat in silence for a bit longer before I finally worked up the courage to open my mouth.

“I, um,” I stopped to gulp, my voice catching in my throat. “I-It’s like my body is in a constant loop of eating something you’re allergic too. I feel itchy, though I have no rash and I can’t scratch the itch. My skin feels tight, as if I just spent 8 hours in the sun. My neck won’t stop sweating and every few seconds I feel like I need to gasp for air.” I never once looked up from my now empty plate, afraid of the response I would get, afraid this wasn’t _normal._ I was afraid that this would be one more _freakish_ thing about me. I saw Severus stand from my peripheral and I tensed in preparation for bad news. I sighed heavily when he only walked around the table and pulled me into my arms. As soon as he touched me, it was if every symptom went away. I nuzzled into his chest, taking in his scent. He smelt of anise and mint, they paired surprisingly well.

“it is your body checking over and over again for a pregnancy that is not there. It is completely normal, and while it won’t disappear until you _are_ pregnant, it should fade within the next few hours. My touch should help, as I am your consummate mate, if it becomes unbearable, don’t hesitate to ask. I would never deny you comfort, Hadrian.” I nodded against his chest, a few tears escaping my eyes as I took in his words. I had never been offered _comfort_ before. If this is what the word encompassed, I would take however much anyone, and everyone was willing to give to me.

“Thank you, Severus.” He merely hummed in reply, pulling me in tighter. I’m not sure how long we stood, embracing each other, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door and the creak as Draco stuck his head in.

“S-sorry. Mother said the heat had finally finished and sent me to check on you. Father wants to hold a family meeting in the parlor when you’re ready. Terion will be attending, and he said that afterwards, he wanted to discuss your mating search.” Severus nodded his head in thanks and Draco disappeared. I nuzzled into Severus one more time before pulling away and wiping my face of any emotional residue.

“Ready when you are.” I spoke up, finally making eye contact with my mate. Wasn’t that a realization. I had a _mate._ I felt giddy at the thought and smiled up at Severus endearingly. He smiled in return and interlaced our fingers before leading me to the door. I was glad he was with me. I had learned to navigate Hogwarts, moving staircases and all, but it had taken me nearly all of my first year. Malfoy manor was almost as bad, I was sure I’d be lost within its halls in moments. I sighed in relief as we reached the parlor. Its theme was a pale blue with cream and copper accents. It was pleasing, and calming, to the eye. Narcissa and Draco were both already there. Narcissa was seated on a long couch and Draco had claimed a chair. I eyed the remaining seats and drug Severus to the loveseat. Effectively limiting who sat with us. At the sight of other people my instincts screamed at me to hide Severus away and keep him to myself. I knew this was irrational, but it wouldn’t hurt to keep him close in other company.

“Hadrian, Severus, how are you feeling?” Narcissa spoke up nearly as soon as we sat down. I smiled at her briefly and let Severus answer for the both of us.

“Are instincts and emotions have been a bit riled, but overall, fairly well. Thank you for asking Narcissa.” She hummed and lifted her tea to her mouth. We sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for My father and Terion to arrive. Draco was reading a book and Narcissa had the daily prophet folded open in her lap. I took the time to cuddle into Severus further, seeking the comfort he had offered earlier. I ended up leaning into his side, head on his shoulder and feet pulled up onto the couch with his arm around my shoulder. We didn’t have to wait overly long for both Terion and my father to arrive.

“Good evening. Hadrian, Severus, you look well.” Terion spoke first as he made himself comfortable in the remaining armchair. Lucius took the open seat next to my mother, settling in and clearing his throat briefly. I smiled and gave Terion a brief nod of my head, but otherwise remained silent.

“I have been speaking with Terion over the past few days about your inheritance Hadrian, and how your mother and I can assist you. I also went over some common procedures and tasks most Submissives put in place. Most commonly, Dominants will be turned down due to wingspan, age, existing families, etc.” I cut him off here.

“Existing families? Why would they be at the meeting if they already had a family? Unless there was a divorce or something.” My father frowned at me slightly and I blushed, turning my eyes down and ducking my head even further into Severus. Terion spoke next.

“For a Draken, having a submissive mate is everything. Most Dominants go their entire lives attending meeting after meeting and being rejected repeatedly before going mad and either going on a rampage and being put down by the Draken council or kill themselves in sorrow. Others choose to start families outside of the Draken community to maintain their sanity but still attend the mate meetings in hopes of gaining a submissive mate.” I frowned at this.

“As I was saying, most Submissives put in stipulations based on looks and then smell, and once they’ve narrowed it down, may start brawls, or physical tasks to rule out others until they have a small pool of candidates of which they choose from.” I didn’t like any of this so far.

“I was hoping that in this meeting we could discuss you’re intended tasks and trials so we could better prepare for what would be needed to accomplish those tasks and assist you. As your father, I would like to share my input on who you choose, but Terion has informed me that my input may be against something your instincts would tell you so I will hold my tongue. Do you have anything in mind for eliminating Dominants?” I hummed and sat in thought for a moment. I wouldn’t care if my mate had children, nor their age, but I knew I wouldn’t want a mate who was married. I wouldn’t want someone arrogant, or who viewed me as higher _or_ lesser than themselves. While I don’t particularly care for age, I would still want a mate I could have a long life with. Wizards had extended lifespans and I _think_ Drakens are even longer, but I wasn’t entirely sure.

“I have a few questions first.” I finally spoke up. Terion was the one to respond.

“I will answer what I can.” I nodded at him in thanks.

“What is the average Draken Lifespan?”

“The Draken lifespan is about three times longer than the average wizard, wizards live two or three times as longer as muggles. In recent years muggles have been living up to just under three hundred years, so the average Draken can expect to live up to about a thousand years. However, Drakens can only reproduce in their primes, from presentation up until about 700 or 800. You can expect the frequency of heats, ruts, pregnancies, and births to gradually decline over the years. The average Draken, with a triad mate ship, will have about a baby per year, sometimes litters, or multiples, equally about 750 to 850 children in their lifespan. Only about 45% of those children will be Draken. It is not uncommon for the Draken gene to assist in other creature inheritances coming forth though.” I nodded absently, mulling over the information. That wasn’t as helpful as I had hoped. I would simply rule out dominants on aspects _other_ than age.

“Why is it common for Submissives to rule dominants out based on wings or scent?”

“Most submissive Drakens are raised knowing they are a Draken. When they finally present at 16, they often view themselves as ‘higher’ or ‘more important’ than most other Drakens. You will find that most submissive Drakens are very…narcissistic.” I hummed again, mulling once again. I didn’t particularly care for looks or grandeur.

“I think I will begin by ruling out Dominants who are married. I want to specify married as I don’t mind a mate who has children, but no spouse or partner, they could have been widowed or divorced. The rest I will have to rule out as I get to know them. I don’t particularly care for age or looks, so that leaves personality, of which I have to know the person. Where do I meet these dominants?” Terion smiled at me brightly, practically beaming.

“I’m glad you think that Hadrian, so very few do. Mating meetings can happen in the Council hall, where room and board may be provided however, the Council may force your hand at certain times or interject themselves and allow civilians to watch your mating meetings as if they are a show.” I frowned at this news. “We could also rent a place, funded by the council, for you to hold your meetings, although again, the council may inject themselves. Last but not least, you and your family could host the meeting somewhere outside of the councils influence.” I nodded slowly, glancing at my father. He merely smiled at me softly.

“If you are willing, mother, father, I would prefer to host my meetings _outside_ of Council influence.” Lucius nodded and Narcissa smiled happily.

“We could host them on this property, we have a large guest house that is magicked to expand, hotel like, as needed. It comes in handy when we host balls.” Narcissa spoke up and I nodded, smiling happily at her.

“Perfect! Following ruling out dominants in relationships, I would like to hold one on one interviews of no more than fifteen to twenty minutes each. How many dominants can we expect Terion?” I turned my head to him as I spoke his name. He hummed in thought before answering.

“A few centuries ago we experienced a mass purge from the wizards, so only about three to four hundred Dominants should show.” I nodded in acknowledgment. If I ignored the problem of school for the time being, I could set a schedule up for meetings. If I woke at eight, gave myself time to eat and do a morning routine until ten, I could hold nine meetings in the morning, stop at one for lunch until maybe two, and resume meetings until eight, giving me time to eat dinner, relax a bit, and get to bed at a decent time. That would put me at twenty-seven meetings a day. Four-hundred divided by twenty-seven… It would take about two weeks to get through them all.

“Okay, if we did meetings from ten to one, and two to eight, that’s twenty-seven meetings a day and only two weeks of one on one meetings. I hope those will rule out a vast majority and leave me with a pool of no more than a hundred. Following the meetings, I think a date would be in order, with both Severus and me. I want Severus to be present for every step of this, this will be a person he will be living with for the rest of his life too, after all. If we did a lunch and dinner date each day, with say, Sundays off, and a pool of one-hundred dominants… puts us at fifty days spent on dates, over a month. That’s a bit long… so maybe two or three in one go? I think it will depend on the remaining pool of dominants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a plan! How long will it take

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Readers! This is by no means my  
> first fanfic however, I rarely ever post my actual writings.  
> Feel free to ask any questions or share any concerns!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Franchise is  
> entirely J.K. Rowlings, this is my spin-off interpretation  
> and is made with the intent of  
> receiving absolutely zero royalties.
> 
> We’re in Gringotts but it is only the  
> beginning. How long will our dear  
> submissive be stuck here?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Dragons of Slytherin House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656921) by [Graydove71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71)




End file.
